1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of storing a transmission list of users in a multi-functional device, and more particularly, to a method of selecting a transmission address from a recently transmitted address list of users authenticated by a multi-functional device and storing transmitted addresses in the transmission list.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a method of transmitting a document scanned by a conventional multi-functional device using electronic mail or a network. Referring to FIG. 1, a recently transmitted address list is selected so as to transmit the document scanned by the multi-functional device (Operation 100). If a transmission address is an electronic mail address (Operation 110), a recently transmitted electronic mail list is browsed (Operation 120). If the transmission address is an Internet address (Operation 110), a recently transmitted Internet address list is browsed (Operation 130). The browsed list is displayed on a screen (Operation 140). A user selects a transmission address from the list displayed on the screen (Operation 150). If the user selects no transmission address (Operation 160), Operations 110 through 150 are repeatedly performed. If the user selects all the transmission addresses (Operation 160), the document is scanned (Operation 170), and the scanned document is transmitted to the selected addresses (Operation 180). After completing the transmission of the scanned document, the addresses to which the scanned document is transmitted are again stored in the recently transmitted address list (Operation 190).
However, any user can delete or modify the recently transmitted address list of the multi-functional device. This can cause other users of the multi-functional device an inconvenience when the other users are searching for particular addresses.
Additionally, any unauthorized user of the multi-functional device can control the device to transmit the scanned document to any Internet address or electronic mail address. This can become a problem, when, for example, the multi-functional device is typically used to scan confidential documents.